JP-A-2006-055294 discloses a game device that asks a human player a question and displays choices of answers to the question. The game device accepts at least one choice from among the choices of answers selected by the user and determines whether or not the selected choice is correct, thereby conducting a quiz process for advancing a game. This game device simultaneously displays a plurality of still images as the choices of answers on its display.